


Trash Can

by AssassinSoldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinSoldier/pseuds/AssassinSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a joke with Derek once he turned Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Can

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a thing for the super nice [ouicatwithahat](http://ouicatwithahat.tumblr.com/) for their super SUPER cute doodle! (Which can be found [here](http://ouicatwithahat.tumblr.com/post/77542118910).)
> 
> I hope you all likes!

It started as a joke with Derek once he turned Alpha.

The first time Stiles pissed him off, he waited in the back yard of Stiles’s house. He had only intended on scaring him at first. I mean, a wolf coming out of the shadows at you would be pretty scary. It was also really easy to scare Stiles, even if he’d never admit to it.

What Derek didn’t account for was the fact that Stiles would be bringing out the trash to put in the bin outside. Derek grinned, or as much of a grin as could be done while one was a wolf, and snuck up behind him. He waited until Stiles was leaned over into the bin a little before he pushed him with all his weight and he fell in.

Derek hurried back into the shadows before Stiles climbed out of the can, cursing and screaming.

 

* * *

 

The next time Stiles had pissed Derek off, Derek snuck into his back yard again. He had the intention of scaring Stiles while in wolf form  _again_ , and Derek found Stiles taking out the trash  _again_ .

Derek found it funny that every time Stiles pissed him off, he ended up in the trash. Oh how great his life was going.

So while Stiles was bent over in the trash can, (really why did the Stilinski’s have a trash can bigger than they are?) Derek snuck up behind him and pushed him in.

He howled with laughter as he ran away this time, hearing Stiles screaming obscenities as he tipped the trash can over to get out.

 

* * *

 

 It appeared to be a regular thing. Derek stopped waiting for Stiles to do something to annoy him and just started showing up, tipping Stiles into the trash can and running away.

Stiles even started checking around the house, holding the bag of garbage as he peeked through the bushes (Derek was always further back than Stiles ever cared to look) before he’d go and put the bag in the bin. He looked around warily as he did so, yet he always had his back turned so he always got pushed in.

Derek thought it was funny, especially when he turned around to see Chinese food in the teen’s hair and the disgruntled look on his face as he realized he’d be bested again.

“Who are you?!” He shouted in rage as he picked cold Lo Mein out of his hair.

 

* * *

 

 Derek would show up every night to wait for Stiles to empty the indoor trash. It didn’t happen every day and there was never a set schedule for it, so Derek always showed up to wait.

The days that Stiles didn’t take out the trash, he would just sit out under the rose bush planted against the left side of the house. If it was just close enough for Derek to hear Stiles inside his room on the second floor, well no one had to know about that little fact.

 

* * *

 

 Derek was lucky that Stiles was always the one to take out the trash. His dad wasn’t home too often so he figured it was part of Stiles’s duties to handle a small thing like that.

He saw Stiles take the trash out of the bin indoors, tie it off and pick it up, but he turned and walked out of the line of Derek’s vision.

Derek canted his head to the side in confusion. It wasn’t like Stiles to do that. He always walked straight out of the back door.

He heard rustling and turned his body just in time to be tackled from behind.

“Ha! Gotcha you bastard!” He heard, the yell coming out of triumph as Stiles pinned him to the ground.

Derek was shocked that Stiles had snuck up on him – in the bushes no less – and he just stared up at him.

“You think I didn’t know it was you, Derek?” He asked, sitting back so that the wolf could shift.

Derek reached up and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “It was just a joke. I thought it was funny.” He told him quietly.

“And the sleeping under my mom’s rose bush?” He asked, crossing his legs as he watched Derek.

Derek blushed and looked down at the grass beneath him. “I get tired waiting for you to come outside.” He lied easily.

Stiles laughed. “Sure. Right. Because sleeping under my bedroom window every night isn’t weird at all.” He said sarcastically.

Derek’s blush deepened. “It’s not like that, Stiles.”

The teen sat forward and brushed his lips against Derek’s. Stiles tasted like sugar and potatoes and Derek found himself leaning forward in an attempt to recapture Stiles’s lips as the younger male sat back.

“Okay. I think I know how it’s like now.” Stiles said softly, a warm, knowing smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

Derek looked down at the grass again. He heard the rustling of the clothes that Stiles wore and then a hand came into view, outstretched towards him.

“Come on, Sourwolf. You don’t need to sleep in the rose bushes anymore.” He said.

Derek’s eyes followed the arm up to Stiles’s face, watching his eyes and listening to the steady beating of his heart. He eventually took his hand and stood, his fingers lacing with Stiles as they turned toward the house.

 

* * *

 

Derek was settled in the bed beside Stiles, his fingers running up and down Stiles’s arm gently as they laid there. “Stiles?”

Stiles took a deep breath. “Yeah Derek?”

“Why do you have such a high trash can?” He asked.

Stiles chuckled, stifling a yawn with his free hand. “When my mom and dad first moved in together, my dad liked to play pranks on my mom. She was short, barely five two, so he thought it was funny that she had to get a step ladder to put the trash in the bin.”

Derek smirked. “So your dad was big on pranks?”

“Yeah. He said that making the person you love laugh is the best thing in the world.” Stiles told him.

“Oh.” Derek said, resuming his idle petting of Stiles’s arm.

He was almost asleep when he felt Stiles shift so that his head was resting on Derek’s chest.

“Derek?” Stiles asked softly, he was almost asleep himself.

“Yeah, Stiles?”

“Don’t think that I’m not going to prank you back for all those times you knocked me into the trash can.” Stiles told him.

Derek smiled. “Making the person you love laugh is the best thing in the world.” He said quietly, pressing a kiss to Stiles’s forehead.

He felt Stiles’s grin against his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found [here](http://tastemyjustice.tumblr.com).
> 
> Drop on by!


End file.
